


Twisted

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, oh shit, there should be an archive warning for emotionally damaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma and Paul are just passengers to their infected bodies, trapped inside their minds.Their bodies make it a living hell





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shIt 
> 
> A bit of an unofficial sequel/ follow up to Let it Out

Emma watched herself move without her control through her eyes, a passenger to her own body, completely trapped inside her mind. It had been like this for days, maybe months. It was hard to tell when your body didn’t need sleep.   
Emma used to find peace in the idea that if she was ever infected she would die or her soul would be pushed out of her body or something. She never guessed she would ‘co-exist’ with the alien piloting her around.   
“Yeah, fuck you,” Emma grunted as her body laughed, listening into her thoughts. “It’s all song and dance until PEIP comes and shoots your brains out.”   
Her body tilted her head to the right slightly and she could see Paul, -well, infected Paul- walking down the abandoned streets beside her. Their hands brushed and it sent chills down her spine that almost made her feel like it was her own body again.   
She would dance with Paul all the time in intimate duets but that never bothered her as much as this, this was much more realistic and un-infected.  
“Hey,” she shot her body a warning she knew it wouldn’t listen to. “Can you not?”  
And if only to torture her further her body looked down so she could watch as she linked hands with Paul, their fingers entwining.   
“Watch it!” Emma scolded, she pounded her hand against the inside of her brain but her body didn’t obey and made no gesture.   
When she was in the worst of college, completely exhausted trying to balance her life and work she wished someone would take her body for her or that she would get into a car crash on her way to work, anything to let her rest but now that she had no power over herself she hated it more than ever.   
Her body purposely missed a step so she could stumble into Paul’s side, and Paul happily helped her find her footing again, generously taking both her arms and singing a little ‘are you okay?’   
It made Emma sick. “Don’t you fucking dare.”   
Her body grinned at Paul to assure her she was fine, but it was just as much to mock Emma.   
At least they weren’t holding hands any more.   
She pouted and retreated to the back of her mind, finding some comfort in the memories. She built up a mental wall between herself and her usurped body so she couldn’t see through her eyes anymore.   
“Tease me all you want, alien bitch. I’m not bothered.”   
‘And that’s a challenge?’ The voice in her head seemed to say.   
“I’m not listening.” She made sure the barrier was strong before finding refuge in a happy memory, the first time she had served Paul.  
He had come in on his lunch break one or two days after the shop had opened and he looked like shit, absolutely exhausted. She probably didn’t look much better. ‘Just one black coffee please,’ he had requested, slightly panting as if this was the first time all day he had been able to slow down. It was only her first or second shift and she had fumbled with the cups, dropping his drink. At that time it felt like the end of the world, she had just ruined this poor, tired man’s drink and he was probably going to yell at her for it but for some odd reason he jumped to apologise and to her surprise even offered to clean up the spill.  
She had assured him it was fine and left to get the mop but by the time she came back he had left. She returned to these sorts of memories several times a day. Fortunately, with Paul being a regular customer she had a lot of these memories to go through. She only watched through her own eyes when it hurt too much to see Paul’s smile.   
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
That wasn’t supposed to be there. She threw down the mental barrier to see what was going on. “Hey, what’re you doing!” This wasn’t the usual ‘hand on shoulder’ as part of a slow dance or tango, it was more.  
Then she realised something she had never stopped to think about before. If she was stuck inside her own head, Paul was probably in his too. His body was doing this to tease him, make the move he never could.   
Her body’s eyes were focusing on something else now but she was looking into Paul’s eyes for any sign of him. “Paul!” She called out as if he could hear her. “Hey! Paul!” It was only desperation.  
Her body knew what she was up to. It filled her brain with loud and sharp song that made it feel like she was being stabbed in the head.  
She shut her eyes and held her hands to her ears. “Shut up!” She yelled until her throat was dry and the music died off.   
She dared take one last look into Paul’s eyes.   
She was hit with a feeling of guilt and suffering that sent her reeling. She could see past Paul’s fake-happy blue eyes and even though she couldn’t see the real Paul she knew she could feel him. She hoped he could sense her too.   
“Step away from him!” She screamed out into her brain, hoping maybe her body would listen to her for once if she yelled loud enough. “Don’t touch him! Get away from him! Leave him alone!”  
She watched in shock as Paul pulled her closer, cupping her chin with his fingers, she could feel it too.   
She wanted to spit or screech or cry, she wasn’t sure which. He wanted Paul to take his hands off her, she couldn’t care less if her body was torturing her but what Paul’s body was doing to him was unacceptable.   
Her body batted her eyelashes at him and blushed as if she had no clue Paul was going to do this, as if the Hivemind hadn’t orchestrated this exact event just to make them miserable.   
It was so fake and emotionally hollow it was sick.   
She felt like vomiting, she had to get this feeling out of her somehow. Her body had never responded to a command anymore, as much as she could run around and raise hell inside her own head nothing ever reflected itself on the outside but it was as if for only a second she had broken through. As she reached and the disgusting, manipulative sight she was witnessing she realised a trail of blue slime dribbling down her chin off her lips.   
Emma gaped, frozen. There was no way that was her, she was too scared to try anything else. If it was all just a coincidence she didn’t want her only hope to be shattered.  
Paul wiped the slime off her chin with his thumb, he smiled and the two locked eyes.   
Emma stared deep into Paul’s eyes, unable to look away. “I’m sorry,” she fell to her knees. “I’m trying to tell myself to stop.”   
She could feel the real Paul’s panic and his struggle as he tried to pull his body away from Emma’s.   
Neither of them could do a single thing as they closed the distance between them with a kiss. It was close and as much as a facade of passion as it could be. Their arms wrapped around each other and barely an inch of space between their bodies.   
It was everything it was supposed to be, but twisted.   
Twisted wasn’t a strong enough word, it was hollow, heartless, emotionless and mocking.   
She was glad her body closed its eyes, she couldn’t bare to be feeling what Paul was feeling.   
She collapsed to the floor of her mind, screaming. This wasn’t right, it wasn’t supposed to happen like this.  
But no matter how loud she cried she had no reign here, her body hadn’t been hers for a long time.


End file.
